Many people suffer from food intolerance. It is believed that many such people's intolerances can be traced to use of pesticides, and/or genetically engineered foods, which adversely affect liver pathways, inhibit enzymes, and disrupt amino acids in the body which ultimately can lead to food intolerances.
Intolerance to gluten has been widely discussed. Less well known, but equally widespread, is intolerance to salicylates and histamines. Salicylates are compounds that are manufactured synthetically and found in artificial colorings and flavorings, solvents, many personal care products and elsewhere in some foods as additives/preservatives. These salicylate compounds are also naturally occurring in many plant foods, including fruits, vegetables, and herbs/spices. In the course of many years of consulting and observing thousands of clients, the inventor has found that patients who follow the recommended dietary restrictions (which reduce or substantially eliminate salicylates), experience a significant improvement in a wide range of symptoms and pathologies. Eliminating salicylates and adhering to the recommendations, appears to be highly effective in treating a wide range of symptoms/conditions, including, but not limited to: acid reflux disease, stuttering, migraines, ADHD, behavioral deficits, Tourettes disease, seizures, autism (ASD), atrial fibrillation, anxiety, depression, joint pain, cognitive and perceptual disorders, respiratory difficulties and non-diabetic neuropathy.